


The Path She Takes by Wookie  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The road stretched ahead of her like a promise. Like an escape.
Kudos: 1





	The Path She Takes by Wookie  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Path She Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544207) by Wookie. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [The Path She Takes by Wookie](http://www.smallvillefanfic.com/archive/5/thepath.html)  
**Length** : 0:05:24  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/the%20path%20she%20takes.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
